The Fantastic Four (2015)
The Fantastic Four, or either known as, Fantastic Four, or in third party contents and authorizations, simply known as, Fant4stic, is a 2015 live action science fiction action superhero film, directed by Josh Trank and created by DuttPanda. This is the first film in the Fantastic Four movie series by DuttPanda. This film has an alternate title called, "The Fantastic Four: Rise of the Amalgam." Cast *Miles Tellers as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Kate Mara as Sue Storm/The Invisible Woman *Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/The Human Torch *Jamie Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Daniel Cudmore as Dr. Harvey Elder/Radioactive Man *Mark Strong as Dr. Franklin Storm *Andy Serkis as Victor Alphones Von Domashev Doom Short Summary When four people teleport to an alternate universe, which alters their physical form and grants them new abilities, they must learn to harness their abilities and work together as a team to save the Earth from a familiar enemy, who has decided to take advantage of his new superhuman abilities for his own gain, and that by rough edges. Trivia *In a post credits scene, Victor Alphones Von Domashev Doom, with an evil smile, looks at television news, broadcasting the Fantastic Four battling the Radioactive Man, and says, "Interesting." *Stan Lee, here does not appear in a cameo but appears as a side character with three appearances as Reed Richard`s mailman. *Harvey Elder, instead of an old man, appears as a man in his mid 30`s. Also, he is instead of being Mole Man, the Radioactive Man. Whereas Radioactive Man was a completely different man with a completely different origins, in this movie, Harvey Elder, alongside the N.A.S.A shuttle crew, teleport to the alternate universe after an unidentified enigmatic extraterrestrial reading is discovered and that turns out to be a particle acceleration storm, in midspace. Like Reed, Johnny, Sue and Ben, Harvey is another survivor in the massacre. *In the alternate title, the word, "Amalgam," actually refers to the Fantastic Four. What is mentioned about them? Actually, the powers of Fantastic Four are called here. Critical Reception This film currently, adheres and holds, a rating and a score of 84% in Rotten Tomatoes, a critical aggregating website of movie scoring. The top critic says, "Visually amazing and full of boom and bang sequences, Josh Trank`s remake of the original one exceeds more than expectations and what actually matters is that it`s fun, although the story is just too fictional like it`s print identity." Metacritic has given it a 64/100, making it a "generably favourable" entertainement resource. The New York Times has given it a 3.5/5. Richard Roeper from T''he Chicago Times'', has poised it as an ordinary superhero movie with too much cliches but entertaining. But not all reviews have been successful. Paul Clinton from The CNN ''has panned it, and has mentioned that it deserves to be universally panned. Mick LaSelle, from and of the ''The San Francisco Chronicles ''has panned and aggregated this movie as a negative film as well. She mentioned that there was too much CGI, visual effects and blabbering and action sequences more than the story. Her criticization had earned her a lot of pep talks and messages in her Facebook fanpage, feeds and walls. And as well as Twitter. Sequel The film has two more sequels. The next one being, ''The Fantastic Four II, in other markets, The Fantastic Four: Doomsday with Doctor Doom being the main antagonist. The last film in the series, The Fantastic Four III, in other markets, The Fantastic Four: Rise Of Galactus Category:Movies Category:Fantastic Four Category:Films Category:DuttPanda Category:2015